Student Teacher
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: "What are you doing here?" "I survived under "Him", but I live for Kouji and Rui." "What are you thinking?" "I thought I was kissing you."   Not much of a summary, but PLEASE read anyways! Ogami/Yukihina  slight OC  Shounen-ai don't like don't read! :P


_**Hisashiburi!**_ (Teaching Myself Japanese, So Please Deal With Me!)

Sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded something, but I went through this whole no writing stage. Now I'm back, though, and with a FF for a new manga! Code: Breaker! It's an awesome manga that defiantly doesn't get enough props!  
Characters are kinda OC, but deal with it! This IS my first time writing this pair, let alone this manga!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the manga or the characters~ No matter how much I would love to have Yukihina, it just won't happen TT_TT  
**Manga:** Code: Breaker by: Kamjiyo Akimine  
**Pairing:** Rei Ogami X Yukihina  
**SPOLERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO CHAPTER 97!**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Student Teacher  
**_Ogami X Yukihina_

Ogami sighed as he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

It had been two and a half weeks since Sakura and him, along with Re:Code, Prince, and Shibuya, had all gone into hiding, from the Code:Breakers, at Kidou High School.

So far everything was going smoothly.

As smoothly as having one of the Code:Names hidden among his friends, his friends questioning him constantly, Sakura worry about him, Yukihina as a student teacher, Kouji as a special adviser for the Kendo Club, and Prince as a twelfth year transfer student. All that plus one pesky, costumed Shibuya.

Yup, everything was going as smoothly as it could.

So far the Code:Breakers and Code:Names haven't made any attempt at attacking the school, which was a very good thing considering Ogami and Prince's wounds, from fighting Saechika, haven't healed yet. Though that didn't stop the disaster that came with Prince being a student, her being the most problematic of the three Re:Codes.

Other than Prince, the members of Re:Code seemed to have been fitting into their roles at Kidou High School to the best of their abilities.

Kouji, for one, seemed to be enjoying being the Kendo Club's special adviser a bit to much.

He was able to beat each of the club members as much as he wanted, every student who hasn't dropped out of the Kendo Club because of the harsh training was showing off their bruises wherever they went. And if Kouji was lucky he would end up with a sparring partner that could at least hold his own for a few minutes against the Scared Re:Code.

Being able to fight seemed to keep the 'Viod' user busy and calm, which meant no innocent students would be killed to rid the man of boredom.

Yukihina, on the other hand, seemed to be new to the whole concept of school, especially the teaching part of it.

He seemed oblivious to almost all the girls staring and boys glaring at him that Ogami found it almost funny. Though Ogami suspected that the 'States of Water' user felt and saw all of the looks thrown his way, he just didn't care to do anything about them, that being the man's personality and all.

Usually when Yukihina decided to come watch the class, always the one Ogami was in, he would sit silently in the back of the room leaning against the wall, the student teacher coat on, hands in his coat pockets, and eyes focused on the front of the room. He would always listen quietly, never comment or speak up, and always watched the whole lesson, his eyes only leaving the board when he found watching a student more interesting then the teacher.

4 out of 5 days of the school week, Yukihina could be found in his place at the back of the room. Today just happened to be one of those days.

Moving to cross his arms on his desk and lay his head down on them, Ogami toke the chance to look down the aisle towards the back of the room where Yukihina sat. He was sitting were he normally would, in the same position he always sat in, eyes focused on the front of the room. It was some what odd for Ogami to see Yukihina of Re:Code sitting calmly in the back of his class room, paying attention to a lesson on Pre-Calculus.

Ogami heard the teacher ask for questions, on the notes he had just given, and watched as Yukihina's eyes finally moved away from the front of the class, looking around the room and taking notice of the students who asked question and the ones that just sat around day dreaming. After traveling over the whole room and all its occupants, brown eyes came to stare into Ogami's blue eyes.

Slowly the world slipped to the back of Ogami's mind. The only thing apparent to him were the brown of Yukihina's eyes. Brown eyes that seemed to be deep enough to swallow you up in them. Eyes that would take in everything about you, but tell you absolutely nothing about their own. The cold eyes of the man that wanted to kill Ogami himself.

Neither party looked away, both feeling that by breaking eye contact a chance for something could be lost. Whatever that something could possibly be was unknown to them. Though both know that they didn't want to lose the chance at finding out what it could be.

Both sets of eyes broke contact at the same time, each of them surprised by the bell that had rung, signaling the end of class. Realizing that he had looked away, Ogami quickly looked back to were Yukihina sat. The Re:Code's brown eyes were no longer looking back at the eyes of blue, instead they were focused on the intercom beside the clock, as if confused by why the bell had rung.

Ogami toke in the confused look on Yukihina's face, a face that rarely showed any sort of emotion and yet some how still managed to capture the Ex-Code:Breaker's attention. Faintly hearing Sakura call to him, Ogami reluctantly moved his eyes away from the "student teach" in the back of the room and turned look at the Rare Kind standing beside his desk.

Seeing Sakura's beaming smile made Ogami's own smile slip easily onto his face. "What can I do for you Sakurakouji-san?"

Not the least bit shy in personality, Sakura got straight to the point. "I'm going to the cafeteria with everyone for lunch, would you like to come?"

Tempted to say yes, just to make sure Sakura wasn't attacked by the Code:Name hidden among their friends, Ogami shot a quick look over his shoulder. Yukihina had looked away from the clock, his face once again as emotionless as always, and was staring directly into Ogami's blue eyes once again.

Seeing depth-less brown eyes, again, made Ogami turn back to Sakura, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Sakurakouji-san, but I think I'll miss lunch today. I want to talk to Yukihina about something."

Looking slightly surprised at Ogami's explanation, Sakura looked from their group of friends, waiting for them, to her seated friend. "Then maybe I should-" But before she had the chance to finished, Ogami cut her off by standing up and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I just want to talk to him, not fight him. Please go with everyone to lunch and have some fun." Ogami smiled, suddenly feeling fine with the idea of leaving Sakura's side for a while. Plus if anything did happen there was always Shibuya, Prince, and Kouji to protect Sakura, and it wasn't like Ogami wouldn't hear the ruckus of a fight on school grounds.

Seeming reluctant to leave Ogami alone with Yukihina, Sakura slowly nodded her head and smiled. " . . . Ok . . . I'll see you . . . after lunch then." Turning to their group of friends, Sakura quickly explained that Ogami had to talk to Yukihina-sensei about some test question before she started pushing the group out of the room.

Ogami waited for the last of the group to exit the room, the door to be shut, and the shouts of "Come on, Erogami! You're no fun!" to stop echoing down the hall, before he turned and walked down the aisle toward Yukihina. He stopped walking and stood in front of the Re:Code's seated form, his face as emotionless as the he stared down at.

Brown eyes once again catching blue eyes, Ogami slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Yukihina's head and leaned down to bring their faces closer together. "What are you doing here?"

A small tilt of Yukihina's head was the only indication he gave that he heard Ogami's question. Silence filled the room and the Code:Breaker glared down at the seated Re:Code before he finally answered. "To take revenge for "Him"." He said it in a tone that implied that Ogami should have already known that, which he did.

Rolling his eyes at the 'States of Water' user's answer, Ogami explained. "I meant why are you here, at the school? If it was just about revenge you could killed my by now and gone after EDEN. So why are you still here?"

Silence once again fell into place as Yukihina stared into blue eyes as if trying to find a reason to answer. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes at most, he answered. "Kouji's here and so is Rui." Getting a confused look from his questioner, Yukihina tried to explain his reason. "I survived under "Him", but I live for Kouji and Rui."

Blue eyes stared into brown eyes. Ogami's eyes gave away nothing as he stayed still leaning over Yukihina. Instead of moving out of the Ice user's personal space, like most people would after getting their answer, he leaned in closer.

Ogami lightly placed his lips on top of Yukihina's own.

A sudden thrill running up his spin at the softness of the Re:Code's lips. They were soft and plump with a cold feeling to them, a chill that belonged solely to Yukihina.

Pulling back when the air around him started to drop in degrees blue eyes once again sought out brown eyes.  
"What are you thinking?" Yukihina asked, his voice as cold as his Power. His eyes show a slight spark of curiosity.

Ogami smirked at hearing the question and seeing brown eyes searching for an answer. "I thought I was kissing you." Ogami's voice was smug as he watched the curiosity in Yukihina's eyes burn brighter.  
The chill in the air slowly went away and allowed the room to slowly re-heat itself back to its normal temperature.

Yukihina tilted his head to the left, his bangs slipping to cover one of his brown eyes. Feeling a sudden urge to remove the hair, that was blocking brown eyes being seen by blue, Ogami moved his right hand away from the wall and softly brushed the hair out of Yukihina's face, giving him a better image of the frown that covered the Re:Code's pretty face.

Getting no rejection from Yukihina, Ogami lightly trailed his hand to the side of Yukihina face and rested it softly against his check, a small smile on his own face as he saw confusion mix with curiosity within brown eyes.

Unconsciously, Yukihina leaned into the warmth of Ogami's hand, his eyes slipping closed. Not making any move to remove his hand from Yukihina's cold skin or step away from him, Ogami continued to lean over him, content with watching the man, who was supposed to be his enemy, think.

After a while of just being there, Yukihina's eyes opened, his mind made up as he allowed a hand to slip out of his pocket and slid to the back of Ogami's neck, pulling his head down for a second kiss. Ogami complied with the motion, lower his head to once again place his lips on Yukihina's, both of them closing their eyes on contact.

This time instead of just a little graze of lips, Ogami toke a chance and cautiously ran his tongue along Yukihina's bottom lip. As if unsure of what to do, Yukihina sheepishly opened his mouthing allowing Ogami's tongue in.

Ogami smiled into the kiss as he toke the chance to slowly explore Yukihina's mouth. When he got no reaction and was unsure if he was going to get one, Ogami started to move back and take a breath. Before he could take a full step back, Ogami felt the hand on his neck slip into his hair and tug on it lightly, surprise filling his eyes as he was directed back to Yukihina's lips.

Unlike the first kiss, Yukihina was the one asking for permission into Ogami's mouth, exploring his mouth almost innocently trying to kiss like Ogami had just kissed him.

Both pulled back at the same time, each gasping for air and searching for the others eyes once more. Neither of them moved from the close position, each breathing in the others breath. Yukihina wanting the others warmth, Ogami wanting the others chill, each wanting their enemy but knowing in the end they would have to kill each other.

At the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, both Power Users pulled away from each other.  
Yukihina's hand that was tangled in Ogami's black hair easily slipped out of the locks and back into his pocket. He leaned back against the wall and let the emotions slip out of his eyes.

Ogami's thumb feather lightly skimmed over Yukihina's check before he fully pulled it away, both of his arms falling to his side as he stepped back out of the others personal space. His normal smiling mask slipping onto his face as he looked over his shoulder, at the classroom door as it slid open.

Aoba smiled at her friend and student teacher as she walked into the room, towards her desk. "Haha~ Sorry! I forgot my lunch money! Hope I'm not interrupting!" As she explained she pulled her wallet out of her desk and flashed her smile at the other occupants of the room.

"It's all right, Takatsu-san." Ogami smiled back at her and looked over his shoulder at the completely at ease Re:Code. "I already got the answer I was looking for."

"That's good!" Aoba cheered, clapping her hands together and smiling even brighter. "That means you can come have lunch with everyone!"

Ogami's smile turned more genuine the longer he looked at Yukihina, watching in slight amusement as he didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with being under Ogami's unwavering gaze. "Of course." Ogami finally replied, turning to look at his classmate to avoid suspicion.

"Yay!" Aoba jumped over to Ogami and tugged on his arm, practically dragging him out of the door and down the hall before he could get another word in.

"Till later, Yukihina-sensei." Ogami manged to get out before being fully dragged down the hall.

Not expecting a reply, Ogami was surprised when Yukihina's voice echoed after him. "We'll _see_."

"Oh~ What does he mean by that?" Aoba asked, looking curiously up at Ogami from her place at his side, clinging to his arm.

"No idea." Ogami lied easily, a smirk crawling across his lips as he understood the meaning behind the Re:Code's words. Sudden feeling a thrill at being able to see those chocolate brown eyes again after school, Ogami toke larger strides down the hall towards the cafeteria, ready to get the day over, a confused Aoba having to take fast steps to keep up with his pace.

**_FIN. . . ?_**

**( ) ( )**  
**( *,* ) **  
**( u u )**

* * *

**AN:**  
**YAY!** FINALLY FINISHED!  
I personally think I did an awesome job!  
And look I finished it in time for my birthday! **August 8th!** **XD ****YAY!**I'm so proud of myself! It's like a birthday present to myself! **YAY! I LOVE ME! XD**

Well, since all good things must come to an end. . . .**TT_TT** . . . .You know what to do  
And if you're one of those people who don't know what to do . . . . .well then that must mean you NEVER do it and that's just rude!  
I wrote such an awesome story for you so **DO IT**!  
You know what I'm talking about!  
Hurry up and **REVIEW**!  
. . . . .**Or else**. . . . .. .  
I'll know if you don't do it!  
So just **DO IT**!  
Like **NOW**!  
Like **RIGHT NOW**!  
**STOP READING THIS AND FREAKING REVIEW ALREADY**!  
Thanks~ :P

~Sincerely~  
~HeWhoCrys~


End file.
